hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5226 (2nd August 2019)
Synopsis Brody begins to have cold feet about Liberty being their surrogate, but a talk with Liberty and Damon, he changes his mind. Meanwhile, Sinead receives a hateful letter from Laurie, Cleo makes Joel decide between Goldie and the church, and Mitchell falls for "Anita". Plot Goldie tries to make things right with Cleo by giving her a birthday cake, which Cleo puts into the bin. Liberty practices for when she will be carrying Sienna and Brody's baby. Sinead finds Scott binning Anita's clothes. She opens an insulting letter from Longmere Prison, written by Laurie. Cleo explodes at Goldie and Mitchell backs Cleo up. Goldie tells Cleo that Joel won't give up the church for her as he did for Cleo and runs off, upset. Cleo begins to feel bad for snapping. Maxine refuses to let Damon accompany her to her hospital appointment. Brody tells Sienna that he doesn't like the idea of Liberty being their surrogate. Liberty tells them that being their surrogate has given her a whole new purpose in life. Mitchell makes Scott go for a coffee with him so they can talk. Sinead gets upset reading Laurie's message to her. Diane comforts her, unaware of the letter, and tells her that they'll drop Hannah at Tom's Turtles whilst they go to the salon. Scott opens up to Mitchell, and tells him about his past suicide attempt. Mitchell gets an idea. Brody tells Liberty that he's not keen with Liberty being their surrogate. Liberty angrily tells Brody that she will help Sienna whether he likes it or not. Cleo confronts Joel over his treatment of Goldie, and making Goldie play second faith. She tells him that he has to choose between Goldie and his faith. Lisa and Martine help Scott get ready for his drag act, and Scott tells them that Mitchell's pep talk really helped him. Brody worries to Damon about Liberty changing her mind after the birth, and Damon says that Liberty wouldn't. Scott tells Martine and Lisa that he needs to be more confident, but vows to put on his best show. Goldie offers to split from Joel for Cleo's sake, but Cleo tells her that she's fine with them together. Cleo is delighted with her present from Mitchell and even more so when he decides to take her out for dinner. Diane finds a letter from Laurie in Sinead's bag and realises why she's angry, and comforts her. Scott performs his drag act and flirts with Mitchell, who begins to fall for Anita. Brody makes amends with Sienna and the three of them get excited about the surrogacy. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019